


Frottica

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barista Phil Lester, Bold Dan Howell, Consent, Flirting, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Permission, Radio Executive Dan Howell, Secret Rendezvous, Sexual Tension, Shy Phil Lester, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan finally acts on his feelings toward the sexy barista at Lester's Coffee Shop. Phil is relieved by the man's boldness, and an exciting new relationship begins.





	Frottica

The two men had been flirting mercilessly for almost six months.

Dan would stop for a hot, caffeinated drink every morning on his way to the office. It was more than a luxury; it was a necessity. Early morning hours were not kind to young Dan, nor was the commute. The coffee made it all worth it, or was it the man who served it?

He didn't envision this life. Dan was not a suit-and-tie kind of guy. He was, however, a naturally good speaker and salesperson, possessing both an incredible speaking voice and the ability to weigh in on virtually any subject. Dan loved working for the BBC, though he would have traded suits for denim and mornings for late nights. Though he started as a guest radio host, Dan quickly rose to the top as an executive. It was a fast-paced life that had him depending on highly-caffeinated beverages and operating on little sleep. He had no time to date, and even less time for a romantic relationship (not than anyone special had come along).

There was something about the barista, however, that had Dan looking forward to every weekday morning. He would literally leave his warm cocoon of blankets and get on with his dreaded morning routine just knowing that each task took him closer to the coffee shop and the man called 'Phil.'

He was tall, clumsy, socially awkward, and completely gorgeous. Dan noticed him straight away, even amid the chaos of the morning rush. They made eye contact one day, which was perfectly normal and acceptable, but Dan suspected something more as he boarded his train. He had that unfamiliar, exciting feeling swirling in his belly; they made eye contact, but it lingered. It lingered and it intensified. Every time Dan would look back at the dark-haired man, the sexy barista happened to be looking at him. It was a flirty game of back and forth, each sneaking looks and daring the other to hold his gaze.

It started last fall and continued into the winter months. Every day, the two men pushed a little further, leaving the other with more questions than answers.

Dan learned that they held the same schedule (more or less) and would sometimes pop in for an afternoon cup between meetings; how he hated the dull meetings.

The first time that Dan visited for a second cup, Phil happened to be collecting empty mugs and crumby plates from empty tables. It was an off hour, and it was virtually the only time that the man could hear his own thoughts. A true introvert, he depended on the solitude to recharge for the 2:00 pm rush.

The Christmas season was in full swing, and the jingle bells that adorned the shop's door alerted Phil of a customer. He sighed under his breath and looked up.

It was Dan. He had never come in twice in one day before. Phil's heart leapt forward.

"Oh, hello there," Phil smiled. Dan noticed that his hands trembled lightly and his name tag, which was now crooked, appeared to be marked up with some sort of golden syrup. He was sexy as hell, even in his state of dishevelment. He seemed a bit out of sorts, and Dan just wanted to give him a hug.

"Hello," Dan smiled. "Rough day?"

Phil unloaded two armfuls of dishes into a bus bin. He wiped his hands on his apron and adjusted his black-rimmed glasses.

"Well, it was, yeah ... just a bit." He smiled. "But you’re here now." He immediately stood taller and squared his beautiful jaw.

"Oh." Dan blushed and grinned. His grin developed into a bright, beautiful smile that showed his dimples.

"What can I get you?" Phil walked a bit closer, though he tripped over the leg of a chair. He giggled at himself and blushed. "Jesus, sorry. I'm not usually like this."

"Oh yes you are," Dan smiled. "You don't think I notice? I watch you, you know."

Phil's mouth popped open, and Dan thought that he looked even sexier.

"Umm, what?"

"Yeah," Dan smirked. "Don't be coy. We watch each other, don't we?"

Phil nodded. He seemed to like this level of flirtation. No one else was around to keep them from going further. It really had been building up to this: there had been glances, smiles, obnoxiously-generous tips, and even a few winks. The truth was that Dan was waiting for an opportunity like this.

"It's okay you know; I like it." Dan winked. "I like you."

"Yeah? I like you too." The man smiled and twisted his apron strings in his hands. It was nervous energy, Dan could tell.

"I come here every day just to see you." Dan stepped closer, flattening his necktie with his hand, smoothing it over his chest and belly.

"You do?" Phil grinned.

"I don't come here for the coffee; I have a 350£ Keurig on my kitchen counter. I come here to see you and flirt with you."

"Oh." Phil smiled brightly. "You make my day every time you come in you know. I know exactly when to expect you. I may or may not come in and work with a headache just to see you."

It was Dan's turn to be surprised, and he most certainly was.

"Do you have a headache now?" Dan spoke softly.

"Not ... anymore." He smiled and licked his lips. The wetness made them look even pinker. Dan thought that they looked entirely too kissable. The man was a stranger really, but somehow not. Clearly, he had an interest in Dan too. This was Dan's chance to ask what he had been wanting to know for months.

"Are you single? I mean, if you aren't, and I am making you uncomfortable -"

"No, God no." Phil rushed in.

"No, you're not single?"

"Yes. No. Wait, I mean no?" Phil playfully smacked his own head and giggled. "Yes, I am single. No, you are not making me uncomfortable."

Dan just smiled. He knew exactly what Phil had been trying to say, he just happened to really adore the way that he stammered about. It was precious.

"Good. Me too." Dan grinned, his hands deep inside of his pockets. "Single and not uncomfortable. In fact, I am so not uncomfortable that I feel like asking you another question."

"Oh yeah?" Phil cleared his throat. He looked surprised and maybe even a little excited. He fiddled with something that Dan couldn't see. He saw later that he had been nervously tying knots into a straw wrapper.

"If I come back at this time tomorrow, will you be here alone.

* * *

Dan could hardly concentrate the following day. He daydreamed during his morning meetings and even dropped his folder of possible ad campaigns outside of the elevator. The only thing on his mind was  _Phil_.

"Yeah," he had said. "I'll be alone. In fact, when you get here, I may even close up for a while."

Phil had a completely different tone when he said it. It was far more flirtatious than he had ever allowed before. Dan liked it; he liked it a lot.

It started to snow on his way to the coffee shop. There were only four more days until Christmas, and while he enjoyed the holiday season, Dan dreaded the idea of not being able to watch the man named Phil rush around behind the counter, even if only for one day.

Why did he make him feel so funny?

Once the coffee shop was in sight, Dan's stomach started to stir with renewed excitement. He could see the string lights hanging from the ceiling and a couple leaving through the side door. He could also see Phil locking up behind them.

Dan wiggled his fingers inside of his pockets to make sure that he was still awake. It kind of felt like a dream to be alone with the sexy barista at long last.

Phil opened the door before Dan could. He smiled and invited him inside.

"I'm so glad you're here. I wasn't sure if you'd come."

Dan shook the fallen snow from his coat and was pleasantly surprised to see that Phil was offering to take it.

"May I?" Phil grinned.

"Yeah? Thank you." Their hands brushed as Dan handed it over. There were unmistakable sparks between them.

"So ... you're closed?" Dan smiled.

"Closed for everyone except for you," Phil played. He leaned against the counter, which made him look even longer. Dan gulped.

"You didn't think I'd come?" Dan asked. "Why?"

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Seemed too good to be true."

"Well," Dan spoke softly. "I'm here and you're closed. And you're single, and I'm single."

Phil blinked, his eyes growing larger with each word spoken.

"And we like to flirt," Phil finally added.

"That we definitely do." Dan smiled, moving closer and closer.

"And it's snowing," Phil smirked.

Dan was just inches away now. It felt like the perfect moment to kiss him. To his surprise, Phil stepped forward and put a hand to his cool, pink, cheek.

"May I kiss you?" Phil suddenly looked like a completely different person. He was still supremely sexy of course, but he looked less like a clumsy barista and more like every fantasy Dan had ever secretly possessed.

"Yes," Dan grabbed the straps of Phil's apron and brought them even closer. "I hope that you do actually." Phil smelled of coffee and peppermint. Dan swore that the man sighed with relief before closing his eyes and touching their lips.

Phil tasted even better than he smelled. His lips were warm and soft and smooth. There was draft of heat between their bodies that instantly moved upward.

It was a long, smooth kiss. They broke away slowly, as if surprised.

"Whoa."

"My thoughts exactly," Phil said. "I want to kiss you again, but not here, not in front of the windows."

Dan agreed. They already knew that their next kiss would not be the suitable kind for public display.

Dan followed Phil to the back. It would have been strange to walk behind the counter and through the door to the back room had his mind not been so occupied with thoughts of kissing Phil again.

"This must seem really weird," Phil explained while removing his apron. "But I don't want to disrespect you by kissing you in front of passersby. I really like you, Dan."

Dan grinned. His heart thumped and his hands felt clammy. He had to wipe them on his trousers.

"I love that you brought me back here. And I really love that you kissed me. I wanted you to do that so badly."

Phil smiled. "I don't even know your last name."

"Howell." Dan whispered, stepping between the man's legs.

"Phil Lester."

Dan's eyes popped open. "Wait, you're the boss?"

"Yeah," Phil smirked. "I close when I want to. And right now, I wanna be _closed_." He smiled and kissed Dan again.

The kisses were too good. Phil knew exactly how to make Dan want more. He held him in a way that made him feel safe and warm. Or was that the heat rising between them?

More and more, their kisses became hot and desperate. They had already moved past the tender little introductory kisses and had quickly progressed to something that usually comes in time. The surprising truth was that both men wanted something that they had never considered doing before.

"This doesn't feel like enough," Dan grumbled into Phil's collar. "It's so fucking hot in here."

"Tell me about it," Phil grunted back. "I swear this isn't my thing ... I've never-"

"Me either," Dan whispered, stretching his neck to reach more of the man's jawline.

Clothing was shed, and Dan found himself shirtless, up against a brightly-painted wall next to an office. He felt Phil's hot mouth all over his neck and collarbone.

"Oh, God," Dan sighed, sliding down the wall. "That feels so good."

"Your skin tastes incredible." Phil took more of Dan's flesh into his mouth and started to grind over his hip. "Oh fuck, sorry ... I'm sorry." He snapped his hips back and pulled his mouth away to look into Dan's dark eyes. "I'm getting carried away. I just need a minute."

Dan shook his head and pulled their bodies back together. "Please, don't stop. I don't know how far we're going here, but please don't apologize. I'm hard too."

Phil exhaled and pushed his hands through his hair. Dan liked the way it stood up in little pieces.

"I really like you Dan, and I don't want this to be a thing that we do and have it just become a thing that we  _did_." Phil was clearly still worked up. His breath was rapid and shallow, like he couldn't get enough air.

"I love that you said that just now. I know what you mean. I think it's okay that we want more right now. Maybe we can have a little more now and more later?"

Phil considered what it would might be like to have more with a man like Dan. He wasn't about to screw up the possibility of 'more.'

"I'd like that," Phil spoke softly but firmly. "Really, I was going to ask you out but then we kissed and, well, here we are."

They both laughed a bit and looked down at their bare chests and swollen lips.

"And I definitely want more. I can't believe how worked up we are ... Jesus." A sneaky smile spread across his face.

"You were gonna ask me out today?" Dan grinned.

"Mhmm," Phil nibbled on his own lip, quite eager to kiss Dan some more.

"Keep kissing me please. We don't have to sleep together, but fuck this feels good."

Phil kissed him. It was different already. It was hot and wonderful but much less controlled. The man was so weak for him.

"Feels so good," Phil whispered, rubbing his finger over Dan's shiny wet lips. "We obviously have amazing chemistry. I knew that we would."

Phil kissed him again.

Dan loved this. It was like something out of a movie.

"You've thought about our chemistry?" Dan blinked. He thought that Phil looked especially gorgeous standing shirtless with puffed lips and a raging hard on.

"Perhaps a bit," he smirked. "Haven't you?"

"All the damn time," Dan grinned and slammed their bodies together. "I'm so fucked up for you right now. My body is burning up.  _God_."

"Me too," Phil kissed at Dan's neck and started to suck on his shoulder. "I have an idea."

Dan melted into the kisses and began to claw at Phil's back. He needed more contact. He wanted to touch and to be touched.

"If you're okay with it," Phil began, "we can rub ourselves together. I can do it."

Although he couldn't be completely sure, Dan believed that Phil was suggesting having 'a frot.' He felt himself twitch at the idea of it.

"Would that be okay?"

"Yeah," Dan whispered, tugging at his own trousers. "Fuck, yeah."

Phil worked at his own, slipping his hand into his briefs to pull out an impressive, long, thick, cock. He stroked it a few times and waited for Dan.

"God, you're beautiful," Dan gasped, working his own cock free and stroking himself in the very same way.

"Oh my God," Phil worked himself a little bit faster at the sight of Dan's bare cock. "You're so ... _Christ_."

Dan hummed and leaned back against the painted wall. Phil followed to scissor their legs together and lined up their dripping cocks.

"May I?"

"Uh-huh," Dan released himself and gripped Phil's waist. "Please."

Phil moaned softly as he examined Dan's length next to his own. He couldn't wait to bring them together, and oh  _fuck_.

Instantly both men moaned and hissed. It was visually appealing as well as physically. They slipped alongside each other right in Phil's perfect grip.

"Oh my God," Dan whined. "This is so hot ... oh Jesus Christ."

Phil just let out a long groan and allowed his eyes to roll. Dan had to force himself to look away long enough to calm down, even if only for a moment.

Their cocks looked so good together, like two lovers twisting to meet one another at every possible point. They lined up so well, their heads rubbing together and leaking into Phil's hand.

"So sexy," Phil mumbled. "Look at how sexy we are together."

Dan nodded with an open mouth. They looked unbelievably hot together. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about how delicious Phil's cock looked. He thought about how it would feel pressing down on his tongue, forcing his lips apart ... bursting inside of his throat.

"Ahhh, fuck," Dan panted. He tilted his pelvis forward and rolled his hips.

"I'm gonna come," Phil whispered. "Come with me ... let’s come in my hand."

Dan was so close. The hot, slick movements had him so close, but the entire scenario had him closer. Phil looked so sexy like this: hair a right mess, sweaty and shirtless, their thick, red cocks smacking together in his hand.

"I'm gonna come," Dan sighed. "R-right there."

Phil furrowed his brow and looked at Dan's face. Then he nodded as if to encourage him further. This was an extremely-intimate act, and at the moment, Dan couldn't think of anything better than this, except for actually dating Phil, and that was happening too.

Phil grunted and moaned as he came, and though Dan looked down as he felt the first hot drops spill, he quickly realized that Phil was looking at his face. The whole of it was simply too much, and Dan came as Phil continued to stream.

Phil collapsed forward, effectively pinning Dan to the wall. Dan was panting and trembling, though he found stability and comfort in Phil's chest.

"I've never done that before," Phil mumbled into Dan's hair. "That was something else."

Dan had not yet caught his breath. "Truly." His chest heaved and his cock started to soften and slip from Phil's wet hand. Both men looked up.

"I don't think either of us expected this," Dan admitted. "But I'm really glad it happened."

Phil smiled as he reached for a white rag on which to wipe his hand.

"Me too, Dan."

They were mostly quiet as they cleaned up and dressed.

"Would tonight be too soon? To take you out?" Phil pulled the apron back over his head.

Dan smiled and offered to tie the strings. "Not soon enough."

 


End file.
